


TFA: Youngling

by Yashiroreaper



Series: Youngling Saga [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: Stargazer is sent to a new world via a GroundBridge malfunction, this world is an alternate universe to her own. She tries to learn about this new world and possibly find a way back home. Or perhaps not, perhaps she will find a new life in this new world.Part of the Youngling Saga of fanfictions.
Relationships: Arcee/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Series: Youngling Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Confusion

TFA: Youngling

Ch.1~ Confusion

I sat idily scribbling on my datapad; Ratchet was busy trying to set up our new base's medbay and had sent me over to an empty corner so he could work. Normally if we had been at our old base I could have easily left him by going to the rec room or our room but sadly it had been destroyed.

Hearing the groundbridge activate I turned my attention to Bumblebee arriving back at base. Placing my datapad in a compartment Ratchet had attached to my leg armour, I ran over to greet him. Hugging onto his pede he gently patted my head. Releasing him he knelt down in front of me, he always knelt down or hunched when we talked.

'Optimus wants you to go meet him, if it's alright with Ratchet.' Bumblebee informed looking toward Ratchet for confirmation.

"Of course I'll bridge her to Optimus's coordinates," he replied, getting ready to send me through but worriedly turned to me. "Have your blaster ready just in case though."

"I will don't worry I'll be fine Rache," I said, running toward him I hugged him and ran over to the ground bridge.

Giving my caretaker one last smile, I got my blaster ready, soon the groundbridge opened and I ran through. As usual, the feeling was a bit less than pleasant, shaking it off I ran faster wanting to be with Optimus.

I felt a surge run through me that knocked me off my pedes, looking around I watched as the normal appearance of the groundbridge began to distort. Turning I tried to run back to base but I felt myself being pulled further into the groundbridge. By this time I had disabled my blaster and was trying to use my servos to move myself forward.

Unable to keep my pedes on the ground I shot back into the vortex I felt something hit me hard and I blacked out.

(Present)

Onlining my optics groaned as I slowly got to my pedes. Looking around I saw a fast yellow and black car with a red light on the hood speed toward me. Where am I and who is that? The small car screeched to a halt in front of me.

"Excuse can you tell me where I am?" I asked, crouching down in front of the car.

The car before me transformed out into a Cybertronian. He held a human child away from me with one servo and held another toward me with some form of weapon on it.

"What kind of Decepticon are you?!" he yelled.

"I'm not a Decepticon, my names Stargazer, I'm an Autobot," I replied, holding my hands up in surrender. "Can you please tell me where I am? One minute I'm in the groundbridge and the next minute I wake up on the road."

"You're in Detroit, I'm Sari and this guy here is Bumblebee." the human explained, wait he can't be Bumblebee.

"Sari she could be a Decepticon spy!" he yelled.

"Stop calling me a Decepticon, and tell me your real name cuz my big brother Bee can't talk." I cried tears filled my optics and I began to sob. "I just wanna go home!"

"I think she's a little kid Bumblebee, come on you have to make her stop crying." Sari lectured.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he growled, staring behind him a saw a group of human emergency vehicles heading our way.

"Bumblebee what's going on?" the firetruck asked, transforming into a Cybertronian.

"I dunno she just fell from out of nowhere; landed on the pavement, talked to me a bit, and now she's crying." Bumblebee explained.

"Can you please tell me why you are crying?" the new mech asked, moving closer to him I rubbed away my tears.

"I was in a groundbridge going to see my Uncle and a surge went through and I woke up here. I wanna go home, everything looks weird and I just wanna go home!" I cried.

"How old are you?" he replied.

"A stellarcycle and four megacycles into my youngling stage," I answered.

"Scrap that means I pointed my stingers at a kid; I'm sorry little feme I didn't mean to scare you." Bumblebee apologized.

"So you came here in a groundbridge; is that like a spacebridge?" the green swat car asked turning into a big bulky mech that looked a lot like Bulkhead.

"Uhuh my Uncle Rache invented it, when they crashed on Earth they only had a bit of Cybertronian tech and he made the groundbridge so they could travel to any place on Earth," I explained, he seemed interested in it.

"Wait so there are other Autobot's on Earth." Bumblebee said.

"I live in a military base in Nevada, we're under the command of Opti..mus Prime," I stated, their optics all widened.

"But Star, Optimus is right there," Sari stated pointing the firetruck mech.

"That's not what my Opti..mus looks like, my Opti..mus is really big with a railgun blaster and he can fly," I replied, crossing my arms.

"My name really is Optimus Prime." the mech said, he looks like he's telling the truth; wait I'll just ask who the Autobot leader is.

"So who's the Autobot leader?" I asked.

"The council." they all stated.

"But that can't be right, Opmis is the leader of the Autobots! The council is dead! Cybertron is dead!" I cried, from behind Optimus came a black and brown mech.

"It's alright little one, you must be very confused just calm down." he hushed, something about him seemed familiar; moving closer to him I let him pull me close. "It's alright; now tell us your name."

"Stargazer," I replied.

"Now who were your creators?" he asked.

"My real ones or my temporary ones?" I replied.

"Both of them," he stated.

"My real creators were Commander's Prow..l and Ja..zz and my temporary creators are Opti..mus and Rat..chet." I answered they all looked at me in disbelief besides the mech holding me.

"Don't worry you're in safe servos, we'll find a way to get you home." he soothed, rubbing my back.

"Thank you," I replied, hugging his neck.

"I think for the time being we should stop questioning her, she is only a child," he stated, the other bots transformed; he pulled back. "Do you have a vehicle mode?"

"Uhuh," I replied, I quickly transformed, smiling he transformed into a motorcycle.

"Keep close to me," he stated, nodding I followed after him down the highway.

We drove on the highway for a while before arriving at an old warehouse, I followed them in. They all transformed and stood around me giving me questioning looks. The black and brown mech simply scooped me up into his arms and headed toward another room. This room had a tree growing in it, smiling I felt him set me down in front of the tree.

"Wow this tree is so cool, I never really got to appreciate them before." I cheered, touching the tree happily.

"It appears you have some appreciation for nature unlike most of the others here," he stated, patting my helm

"How could I not, I never got to see Cybertron not a war and I barely get to leave my base so when I get to see the human world, I just feel so happy. Hey, I never got your name."

"Prowl."

"Really? You don't look like him, I guess the groundbridge surge sent me to another dimension."

"If you want to avoid all their questions I would suggest you stay in here."

"Thank you, and can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What does it mean to be a Prime in your world?"

"I believe it is a military rank."

"In my world, being a Prime means that you were chosen by the matrix of leadership to be good of spark. You gain the wisdom of the collective Primes and the knowledge of Primus."

"So your Optimus is almost a religious leader."

"Uhuh, but don't get me wrong he is also one of the best fighters the original Primes defeated Unicron the eater of worlds, and so did Opmis."

"Unicron?"

"He's as big as a planet, a truly evil being that Primus fought."

"Sounds highly spiritual."

"It is, on nights when I can't sleep Opmis tells me stories like that and stories of before he was a Prime."

"Prowl I'm coming in." a grouchy voice called, I turned to see a red and white big-bellied bot walk in.

"You going to scare the poor thing as well." Prowl stated.

"No, I just want to make sure she's healthy."

The medic bot went over and scanned me, he reminded me of Ratchet. Prowl stood back and let the mech do his scans, but constantly gave me reassuring looks.

"Are you this dimensions Rat..chet?" I asked.

"This dimensions?" he questioned.

"I believe she is from another dimension because she claims that Optimus in her world is the leader of the Autobots," Prowl answered.

"Is that big green guy's name Bulkhead?" I asked.

"Yes," Prowl answered.

"Wow all we're missing is big sister Arcee, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen then my whole team would be in this world." I cheered.

"Arcee, you have Arcee in your world." the grumpy medic stated in disbelief.

"Uhuh, wait I have my datapad with me I can show you a picture of everyone," I replied, pulling out my datapad I opened up the picture of everyone at our new base. "See this is everyone at my base."

They both looked intently at the picture, I saw a sad smile crept onto the grumpy medics face. Prowl examined the picture really closely, I wonder if this is what my Prowl acted like.

"So where is the 'me' of your world?" he asked.

"I don't have any pictures of you, I was only a cycle old the last time I saw you. But I do remember exactly what you looked like." I answered.

"How would you remember something from the day you were created?" the medic growled.

"I was put into a stasis pod only a few decacycle's later, I remember everything that has happened to me since I was created." I explained, "The last time I saw Prow..l was also the day everyone left Cybertron, it was also the only time I ever saw Cybertron."

"So in your world Cybertron is empty, where did all the bots go?" the medic asked.

"Scattered to the stars; some ships carrying younglings and sparklings tried to stay far from the war. Others flew around space looking for the fighting." I answered.

"So the war is still in full swing." Prowl stated, I nodded.

"How long?" the medic said.

"Four billion stellarcycles." I replied.

"F-four billion..." he stuttered.

"What my world Opti..mus, Rat..chet and Megatron are all much older than four billion stellarcycles," I stated, I felt Prowl rub my helm.

"You are handling this very well for your age." Prowl said.

"I grew up quick; after all everyone on my team could be killed going on a mission anytime. I need to be tough so I can survive." I replied, putting servos on my hipplates I smiled up at him. "Someday I'm going to be a hero like everyone else, and heroes are tough."

"I see." He hummed.

"So, in your world bots still live on Cybertron?" I said.

"Yep, and not every bot is a warrior, it's been pretty peaceful since the Great War ended. Although there are still Decepticons around, especially here on Earth." Ratchet explained.

"Is Megatron here?" I asked.

"No," Ratchet answered.

"Good," I stated and began to mumble, "that slagger can rot in the pit..."

"So in your world are you learning to be a warrior?"

"Uhuh, although I can't go fight yet, it's just self-defence just in case a Con ever found me."

"If you'd like I could teach you some cyber ninja skills," Prowl added.

"Cyber ninja?" I said, what was that?

"Perhaps I should give you a demonstration later." Prowl stated.

"I'm gonna go talk to the glitch's outside and get them to calm the frag down." Ratchet stated, leaving the room.

"Hehehe, he's not that different in this world." I teased, Prowl smiled at me.

"Is your world's Bumblebee loud and obnoxious?" he asked.

"Definitely not, especially since he can only speak in whirls and beeps," I replied, he looked at me slightly curious. "Megatron broke his voice box beyond repair when he was caught spying on the Decepticons. Bee doesn't let that bring him down, he is still a very happy mech."

"Our Bumblebee will definitely be a different experience for you, do you know anyone who is annoying and obnoxious?"

"Uhuh, Smokescreen but he's just a newbie. He's gotten better now that he's learned what it means to be really at war."

"Ya can come out now, I got them acting like grown mechs and not sparklings," Ratchet called.

I grabbed onto Prowl's servo and slowly we walked out of his room. Arriving in the main I saw that everyone was looking at me with wide-optics; or eyes in Sari's case. I reached up and touched my visor. Ja I hope you and Prowler are watching over me right now.

"Hello." I greeted, smiling brightly.

"Sorry about earlier." Bumblebee apologized.

"That's okay, it's not every day a youngling pops out of nowhere like I did," I replied smiling at him.

"Are you hurt little feme?" Bulkhead asked, I shook my head.

"I don't dent that easy," I stated, banging my servo to my chassis.

"While you're here someone will have to become your caretaker," Optimus stated, Prowl patted my shoulder plating.

"She seems comfortable with me, I'll look after her," he said, Optimus went over and rubbed my helm.

"Now that that's settled if you don't mind why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Optimus added.

"Sure, my names Stargazer and I am medic and warrior in training in team Prime formerly stationed in Jasper, Nevada," I explained.

"A warrior and medic in-training, at your age," Optimus stated.

"In my world, Cybertron was destroyed due to the ravages of war. The planet fell into darkness and team Prime went to Earth to find more energy sources to fight the Decepticons. Most of the armies are scattered around the universe. When I left, we were still in the midst of our war, it was necessary due to our small numbers that I be trained to fight and heal." I explained, Rache would growl at me for talking so grown-up if I were home.

"You talk very well for someone your age." Optimus praised I smiled at him.

"I may be young but I am mentally older than I look, I've been training to become a medic since I first became a youngling. Also, I'm a tactician, I used to help make battle plans whenever it was possible for me to do so." I added, they looked at me in shock.

"Wow, you sure are smart for a youngling." Bumblebee stated, I smiled at him as Prowl reached over to rub my helm.

"Once she calmed down she acted quite maturely, she even theorized how she got here. You could learn from her Bumblebee." Prowl teased, I watched as Bee stuck his glossa out at Prowl.

"How did you get here?" Bulkhead asked.

"I believe that when the groundbridge malfunctioned, the rip it creates between the dimensional planes was distorted sending me not to the space in-between dimensions but to an entirely different dimension from my own. I'm not sure what exactly caused the dimensional destination to change though." I answered, "Rache was always better with the science of ground-bridges then I am."

"That makes sense, it could have been a stray ion trail or warp trail from a space-bridge that changed your course. The two could have shared the same in-between dimensional space." Bulkhead added, I looked at him in shock. "I'm a space-bridge technician."

"Really, that's nice, seems like you understand more than I do. The only reason I got a theory at all was that once a ground-bridge malfunction sent us to the in-between space. I wish I had paid more attention when I helped Rache repair the stupid thing." I rambled.

"So, who is this Rache?" Ratchet asked, I smiled at him.

"That's my nickname for the 'you' in my world, he's looked after me since I was a youngling," I answered.

"What happened to your creators?" Optimus questioned.

"They were commanders and we were separated in battle when I was a sparkling." I stated, looking away from them. "I don't really like to talk about them..."

"Alright, we'd love to help you get back home but we have almost no Cybertronian technology except our own ship," Optimus informed, I nodded.

"I understand, we didn't have much Cybertronian tech either, I'm sorry that I'll be a bother to you." I apologized.

"No, it's no problem at all." He assured I nodded at him smiling.

"Thank you very much, you are all very kind." I thanked.

I hope I will be able to go home…


	2. Praxus Princess

TFA: Youngling

Ch.2~ Praxus Princess

I laid down on the berth, this felt softer than the ones back at base, I felt a pat on my helm. Looking up I saw Prowl smiling down at me, it feels so weird being around him again. He sat down the berth, was he gonna tell me a story? I really hope he does, I always wanted to hear a story told by him.

"Alright, little one time to sleep." He said I frowned, no story, I guess.

"Can I have a story?" I asked shyly.

"A story, hmm let me see, how about I tell you about the Jazz of this world." He stated, I sat up grabbing his servo.

"Ja is in this world too! I wanna hear all the stories!" I cheered, he chuckled rubbing my head nudging me to lay down.

"Don't get too worked up now, how about I tell you how Jazz and I met."

"Yes please!"

"Alright, now snuggle up there. I was a young mech racing around stealing what I needed to survive, one day I robbed the wrong mech. His name was Master Yoketron, he caught me with his cyber ninja skills. He made me explain my situation and then brought me into his dojo. There he gave me some fuel and told me if I became a student of his I could live with him at the dojo. So, I decided to join, he was a fair mentor and taught me a lot. Then one day I walked to watch one of his lessons, I saw this mech around my age. He had a cool blue visor and bright stripes. He noticed me and waved a servo to me and continued training. From then on, we waved to each other often, then we began to talk…"

(Prowl's POV)

I smiled as she laid in the berth soft vents as she curled up. Such a cute little feme, I had to admit she did remind me of Jazz, she had a visor, she smiled like him. Yes, she was a picture of my mate, well I guess slightly estranged mate. After Master passed, I needed time to reflect and collect myself. Jazz told me to do what I must, I do hope he is doing well.

"Ja…" she murmured.

"So cute…" I whispered, reaching over I patted her helm. "Until we can get you home, I will be here."

I went to get up and leave but I felt a strong grip on my wings, I turned to see her half-awake holding it. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms then I laid in the bed, she soon was asleep again clinging to me. So young and lost so much, just like me as a youngling, but she is so much stronger. I hope her real creators are proud of how she turned out.

(Star's POV)

"Wait I can play a game?" I questioned Sari, she nodded pointing to a large controller.

"Yep, my Dad built a controller so me and Bee could play. You never played a video game before in your world."

"I watched the humans at my base play them a lot, we had this cool racing game."

"Cool, I got racing games, fighting games, oh I know the perfect first game, it is Harvest Time."

"What do you do?"

"You tend to a farm and make friends, a great beginners game, plus it can be pretty interesting, I must have made seven files and maxed out all I could."

"Sure, I wanna play that, it sounds nice."

"Alright, I will set it up."

(Later)

I felt my optics flicker as I fought off sleep, I turned to see Sari, weird there were two of her? I felt a servo on my shoulder, looking up I saw a very blurry Optimus. I closed my optics checking my internal systems, seemed a was gonna need sleep, not enough energon. Setting aside the controller I let myself succumb to my tiredness.

(Optimus's POV)

I looked at her, was she asleep? I poked her cheekplate gaining no response. I turned to Sari who slapping her leg plating, she really was out like a light. I held a finger to my mouth shushing Sari, I picked Star to place her in Prowl's berth.

Walking into the cyber-ninja's room I set down Star on the berth, she murmured but stayed asleep. I smiled at her and patted her helm before heading back out to Sari who looked sad. I held my hand out to Sari who quickly jumped on.

"Is Star okay?" Sari asked.

"She must be tired, were you two horsing around earlier?" I replied.

"No, we've just been playing this game then she began to zone out."

"Maybe the trip here made her pretty tired, I don't think younglings her age need naps…"

"Maybe she does, she is younger than me, right?"

"Yes, I guess so, did she refuel?"

"I don't think so, or at least not while I've been here."

"Well, we'll fix that once she wakes up."

(Stargazer's POV)

I awoke and stretched, sitting up I realized I was back in Prowl's room, I turned to see him sitting silently under the tree. Was he sleeping? With that thought I walked over to him and went to nudge his shoulderplate when his visor onlined. I stumbled back in surprise losing my footing, but he grabbed my servo and pulled me into his lap.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"Good, man I forgot how tired I get when I get low on fuel," I answered, he stood up and carried me.

"Time for fuel then." He stated I bit my lipplate.

"Are you sure you have enough to share, back home I know we ration ours tightly…" I mumbled, he stopped.

"Does your Earth not have fuel?" he questioned.

"Not really, I mean the Decepticon have most of the mines under their control," I answered.

"Mines?"

"Yes, you know big caves with Energon crystals."

"Why would Energon be on Earth, besides I meant oil fuel."

"Oil? Oh, that stuff humans put in cars... if fuel was that easy Rache wouldn't work so hard trying to make synthetic Energon…"

"Seems our dimensions are quite different, seems refuelling may involve some harder work."

"I can last at least a megacycle like this, don't worry."

"We can't have that, now let's go talk to Ratchet about this."

"Oh okay…"

(Ratchet's POV)

"You what!?" I hollered, I looked at Prowl and his small charge in shock.

"In my world the only fuel for Cybertronians in Energon, the you in my world has been trying hard to make a synthetic version… I can't fuel on oil." She stated again, I sighed guess we do have some on the ship.

"You will have to brush me up on medicine in your world, now we do energon down in the ship. I will go pick that up, you two wait here for me, and you little bratling don't move too much until I return." I ordered, she nodded and sat down.

"Of course, Rache!" she chimed, I turned before I could smile and marched out of the base.

(Prowl's POV)

I looked to Star as she sat patiently for the old war medic to return, she was very obedient. But I guess in her world she has to be, or she could be targeted or in grave danger. Reaching over I rubbed her helm, she turned to me and smiled, it was eerie how close it was to Jazz's smile.

"You want to know something; you smile just like the Jazz of this world," I stated, she beamed at that and leaned into me more.

"I do, people say that about me back home, but now, I can actually see that smile on him, maybe, heh, probably not." She stated.

"Who knows he may come here; we have been trying to contact Cybertron and let them know about what has happened," I explained.

"And Ja would come?" she queried.

"Yes, he works right under a mech named Sentinel, he is a Prime, so he would probably lead a mission here," I replied.

"Sentinel, huh for once I don't recognise the name," she muttered.

"From what I've heard about him here, I am glad you don't know him."

"That bad huh?"

"As far as I understand he is the reason why Optimus is not considered a normal Prime."

"Optimus isn't a normal Prime?"

"A Prime would never lead a repair crew, they lead troops or train them."  
"They made a mistake, he is probably the best Prime there is."

"Remember he isn't your Optimus."

"I know, but I can see the similarities, he acts just like Orion Pax, who then became Optimus Prime. A little young but he was made for leadership I can tell that."

"What about everyone else?"

"Different yet familiar, kinda funny especially since you all look so different than my world."

"Who is the most different?"

"Um probably Bulkhead, he wasn't as soft or cute, he also couldn't care about painting."

"Oh?"

"He was a tough wrecker sure he was kind and gentle, but he was also fierce and almost fearless. Hotheaded and a bit reckless but was reliable and loyal."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, hehe, I think for the most familiar would go to Rache, not much difference, well my Rache had a bigger soft spot for younglings. Meanwhile, my Bee is a sweetheart, loves to help, he is kinda rash, but he is loyal. He was my hero a big brother who was always willing to help and comfort, silly but mature."

"I see, anyone else?"

"Sari reminds me of a mix of my human friends in my world, reckless like Miko, silly like Raf and mature for her age like Jack. Then well you are so different, no glitch, no monotone tone, smiling, you don't just talk in logic."

"Glitch?"

"Uhuh, it was really bad, Ja said sometimes he'd crash a few times a day…"

"Crash?"

"Yeah, you know freeze up and drop. Ja said it was from him working too hard. He would reset his own systems and then he'd be better. Ja said it was really hard on him though…"

"I have never heard of that."

"It's rare, usually found in royal lines like in Powler's case."

"Royal?!"

(Star's POV)

I turned to look at him he seemed in shock, oh yeah in this world Cybertron is still in control of Senate and probably still had royalty. Smiling I thought back to all the stories of my city-state, it was a utopia. I always wanted to see it, even just it's ruins. I know I was born near Iacon I just wanna see Praxus. A place my Sire ruled, how interesting.

"I am the first Princess of a city-state called Praxus, well I would if the Decepticons hadn't destroyed the city in the war. My Sire was ruling when the war hit so technically, he was ruler till he passed then it went to my Carrier and now me. Kinda got the nickname Princess from that."

"You're a Princess!" Ratchet hollered, I turned to look at the medic who was in shock.

"Well yeah, it's not a big deal," I stated, he got silent as he handed me a mug of energon. "Oh, thanks."

"Optimus you gotta hear this!" Ratchet called, I smiled as I sipped at the energon, it tasted slightly different here.

"Why is it such a big deal...?" I muttered, I peered and saw Prowl looking confused and still in shock.

"You two look like a Decepticon slapped you," Optimus stated.

"Tell him, kid." Ratchet insisted, I set aside my mug.

"Back in my world, I am the last Princess of Praxus a city-state on Cybertron that was destroyed in the war," I explained, Optimus froze then got down to bow.

In embarrassment, I raced and pulled on his shoulderplate and he slowly rose looking confused. Maybe this was why my creators hide this fact from most others. Note to self no need to say I am a Princess, why couldn't Sire just been an enforcer.

"Stargazer why did you not tell us sooner?" Optimus asked I looked at him sighing.

"I am a Princess, but my kingdom was destroyed long before I was born. It's not a big deal, I may be half royal, but I am also half slave." I stated, he looked confused.

"A slave?" Ratchet questioned looking worried.

"My Sire was indeed King of Praxus, but my Carrier had been a slave for his youth," I explained.

"You do know what slave means right?" Ratchet asked I nodded.

"My Carrier was property to be sold and used as needed, my grand-sire actually bought him and brought him to be free in Praxus at my Sire's pleading."

"So, Jazz was a slave…" Prowl muttered I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, most in Kaon were, slaves to mines, slaves to the ring, my Cybertron was a corrupt place," I explained, I smiled weakly. "In a way, Megatron could have been the hero of my planet if he went about it another way."

"Did you bump your helm?" Ratchet asked inspecting me and I giggled.

"I am not joking, he was trying to rid slavery at the beginning, then he went down a dark path," I added.

"Star please introduce yourself to any other Autobots as a Princess," Optimus stated, I looked at him confused.

"What? Why?" I asked he smiled weakly.

"If you do, they will listen to you, they won't take you away or ignore your story." He explained, I nodded.

"Okay, I will…" I answered I think I know why my creators kept it hidden now…

"Wait, Star you have nubs?" Ratchet stated, and he touched one and I squeaked in shock and pain. "Oh sorry, you okay?"

"Don't touch my wing nubs," I stated and turned to him.

"Wings?" He repeated.

"Doorwings, you know um, kinda like…" I began and raced to point to Prowl's wing-like things. "This but bigger they move and can indicate things, there is actually basic speech with them."

"Where are yours?" Ratchet asked, I bit my lip.

"They were damaged when I was young, and they had to be removed," I muttered, I felt Prowl's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I sighed.

"It is an integral part of a native Praxian, without them we miss out of one our unique senses. Even though I haven't had them in many stellarcycles it still is upsetting and I miss that sense. Kinda like if a seeker couldn't fly or a triple changer was bound to one mode." I answered.

"Ah, what was this sense?" Ratchet asked looking interested.

"Detecting fields, like if I was blindfolded, I could tell who was behind me from their unique field. That made it hard to sleep, kinda why I cuddle close I cannot feel a field unless I am really close now." I explained.

"I see, oh that reminds I need to see what medical knowledge I need for you?" he asked, I nodded as Optimus nodded at us and left.

"Ask away."

(Later)

I stretched my cables as I left eh make-shift med-bay, I was able to get all of his questions answered. Guess all my medical training was paying off yet again. I stopped; I wonder if I will ever get to learn more? Will I ever get to see my Rache again or the others? Maybe I will be all alone again…

"Stargazer you look troubled?" Prowl asked, I looked up at him as he walked over to me.

"I'm okay," I stated rubbing my optics under my visor. "Is Sari here?"

"No here and Bumblebee left to do something, not too sure what." He informed, I nodded and looked to the living area.

"I'm gonna play a game, wanna join?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure." He replied, I don't have to cry I have Prowl here.


	3. Meet the Professor

TFA: Youngling

Ch.3~ Meet the Professor

"Guys!" Sari called, I looked over the back of the couch to the entrance. "I brought Dad to meet Star!"

"Coming!" I replied and jumped over the back and walked over.

"Star this is my Dad Professor Sumdac, Dad this is the new bot her name's Star, she's around my age." Sari introduced, I crouched down to greet the Professor.

"Nice to meet you Professor Sumdac my name's Stargazer but you can call me Star." I chimed reaching a servo toward the man.

"Oh my, even for a child you are rather tall my dear." He replied shaking my servo. "now how did you get here?"

"Kinda a long story, let's just say a piece of tech in sent me from my dimension to your own," I explained rubbing the back of my helm awkwardly. "I'm not really sure how long I will be here."

"That is quite the predicament is there anything I can do to help? I am a scientist after all." He replied, I rubbed my chin.

"Bulkhead said the effect sounded similar to a hypothetical Space Bridge malfunction but I don't think Earth has the technology for that," I explained, the Professor rubbed his chin.

"I can speak to Bulkhead about it, no child should be away from their family after all." He stated.

Thank you, Professor." I replied, he is really a kind man, wasn't he?

"So, who is looking after you here? Is it a group effort?" he quizzed worriedly.

"I am looking after her mostly." Prowl stated I turned to see him walking over.

"That is good my friend." He chimed; I guess he was worried about me like Aunty June is.

(Later)

"Man, Dad and Bulk have been talking a while," Sari complained as we watched Bee play a game.

"Nerd stuff." Bee huffed as he gamed.

"You're Dad is really kind Sari; he doesn't have to spend his time trying to help me," I stated, Sari slammed her hands onto my leg.

"Dad loves to help people I mean that's what our robotics company does! Besides, I guess he sees you like me; I mean we are close in age." Sari explained, I smiled.

"Yeah, you're a few years older than me, at least in human terms," I stated, she grinned big.

"While you're here I dub you my little sister!" Sari cheered, I smiled at her, she was so much like Miko.

"That sounds fun," I stated, I guess I would be okay here, for now at least.

(Prowl's POV)

I headed to the main room after my patrol I saw Star was laying on the couch she had a tarp tossed over her. I guess the Professor and Sari were gone for the evening. I scooped her up but she remains asleep letting out soft vents. I wonder if the Professor will be able to find a way to send her home.

"Mmm, Prower?" she muttered, I looked down to see her waking up a bit.

"I think it's bedtime," I stated, she nuzzled her cheek into my chassis.

"I'm glad I got to meet you and the others." She mumbled barely awake.

"I am glad I met you too, I am sure the others are as well," I replied, her visor dimmed and she fell asleep again. "I do hope we can get you home soon. I know you must miss your family…"

(Stargazer's POV)

I sat with Sari as we played another game, it was a fighting game, and she was really good. I whined as she won the match again, she stood up and did a small victory dance. Miko did the same thing sometimes if she beat Jack at their game back at base. I wonder when I'll be able to go back home…

"Star you look sad?" Sari stated touching my arm.

"I think I'm homesick…" I stated pulling my pedes to my chest.

"Don't worry Dad and Bulk will find a way to get you home." She soothed rubbing her hand on my shoulder-plating.

"It's just like then… Maybe I won't see them again too…" I murmured, maybe they're all gone…

"You'll see them again, I promise." She soothed, I pushed up my visor rubbing the tears from my offlined optics. "Dad is super smart he'll find a way to get you home, I know he will."

"Thanks, Sari…" I replied, she smiled at me.

"You two playing games?" Optimus asked, I looked over the back of the couch at the young Prime.

"Yeah, Sari's too good at them," I replied, Sari elbowed me.

"You'll get better." She chimed, he smiled at us.

"It's getting late Sari; Bumblebee is on his way back so he'll drive you home." He informed; Sari whined at him.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?" I asked, she turned me grinning.

"Of course!" she cheered, "I'll bring a movie to watch tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" I chimed, I loved watching movies with the others back home. "I love movies!"

"Sari time to head home!" Bee called, Sari hopped off the couch and grinned at me.

"See you tomorrow Star, I'll make sure to bring some of my favourite movies!" she informed, I nodded and watched her race off to meet Bee.

"Glad you're having fun Star," Optimus stated reaching down to rub my helm.

"Yeah, it's nice to play with Sari, reminds me of back home. I used to be so excited when Miko, Raf and Jack would come to the base." I replied, leaning over the back of the couch I smiled at him. "No patrol?"

"Not today, things have been fairly quiet." He responded.

"I'm glad," I replied, he smiled at me.

"So, what you going to do now?" he asked, I looked at the game on the screen. "Going to keep playing."

"No," I stated and grabbed my controller and turning off the system. "I guess it's more fun to watch someone play. Powler told me that Prime is a military rank here, are there a lot of Primes?"

"A good deal I'd say, Prowl did say it was something different in your world."

"In my world, there is only ever one Prime at a time. They hold something called the Matrix of Leadership it gives them the wisdom of all the Primes before them. They're deemed the leader of our people when they're alive. Well for almost everyone, that changed when the war broke out." I explained, he leaned against the couch looking interested.

"Why did the war break out in your world? Did it have something to do with a Prime?" he asked, I sat on the couch and patted next to me.

"Sit down." I chimed, he walked over and sat down. "Opmis told me why the war started. Before the war Cybertron wasn't the nicest place, most of the city-states were ruled unfairly. Mechs and femes were categorized in a rigid class system. Many were slaves, while a few were high ranked and held all the power and wealth. Before the war, before Opmis was Opmis, he was Orion Pax. He was friends with a mech named Megatronous, he was a gladiator, the strongest one, but he was also a visionary. He began to rally bots to make changes for a more just world, he and Orion worked together. But in time the power and respect got to him and he demanded freedom in front of the senate or he would cause war. Orion spoke to the senate and gave a speech about a less violent transition and they decided he should be Prime. Megatronous was furious and left the Senate house and declared war. Orion tried to reason with his friend but he would not listen, so he went to the Hall of the Primes to ask for help. He was given the matrix and renamed 'Optimus Prime' but when he returned, he found the newly renamed Megatron destroying everything in sight. Soon everybot either sided with Megatron and became Decepticons or sided with Opmis and became Autobots. All the city-states fell from the fighting till the entire planet was engulfed in war…"

"Sounds complex…"

"Uhuh, a lot of bots joined the Decepticons because they wanted to be free from a system that oppressed them. Some began to change their minds as the war went on but they found they could not leave…"

"Why not?"

"A fate worse than death… That's why Knockout said… Leaving would not just be a death sentence but one for anyone they cared about…"

"Knockout?"

"He was a mech I knew back home, he's a Decepticon but he and his partner were always nice to me. When I first crashed on Earth, he was trying to help me. His partner Breakdown would play with me… I wanted to bring him to our side but he told me that leaving would be a fate worse than death and he could never leave… Not even after he lost Breakdown…"

"Sounds like they are very important to you…"

"Yeah, Opmis promised to save Knockout… I hope he'll still do that…"

"Don't worry Star we'll get back home."

I pulled my pedes up; I want to believe that it's possible but my stupid logic processor told me the truth. I was very likely never going to get back home. We were lucky with the Shadow Zone but this was much more complex than that. I was never going to go back to them, I know that but I still want to believe that it's possible…

"I want to believe that…"

"Star…"

"It's like Rache said, I'm too smart for my own good sometimes… I know that statistically ever returning home is astronomical…"

"In my experience, the unlikely happens more than you think."

I looked up at him, he looked like he was thinking of something, I shuffled closer and leaned against him. A lot has happened in this world, probably a lot happened to him too. I hope that things go better for him here than they did my Optimus. I hope everything here goes better than it did in my world. I felt him put an arm around me, I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"I hope this world is kinder."

(Prowl's POV)

I returned from my patrol, I walked into the base and I saw Optimus sitting o the couch. He was asleep leaning his helm on his servo, walking over I looked at him. I heard some rustling, turning I saw Stargazer dragging a tarp. I smiled at her and took the tarp for her, she led me over to the young Prime. We began to carefully cover him in the tarp and once we finished Stargazer jumped down and hugged my pede.

"Let's leave him to rest." She stated, I scooped her up heading to my room. "He's really kind."

"He is," I affirmed as I sat down near my tree Star seated in my lap. "Did you find him like that?"

"No, we were talking, he was comforting me, he fell asleep while we sat together." She answered, I patted her helm. "I hope this world is kinder to all of you than mine was…"

"I see… Does that make you feel sad?"

"I guess… Sometimes I felt like in my world that all the good was gone… We never had good luck it seemed or if things went right, they went wrong soon after… It felt like we were about to lose so many times… Maybe they've lost since I've been here… Not like I would ever go back…"

"Why not? Professor Sumdac is very wise, even if he can't I'm sure the scientist back on Cybertron could."

"That outcome is a statistical impossibility…"

I pulled her closer to me as she let out silent tears, deep down I knew she was right. Getting her home was not likely, her arrival was a universal fluke at the least. Replicating that was never likely. Even then, with what she tells me I worry… Would she have anyone to return to? Cybertron was dead, what life was there even for her there… But I remember what Master Yoketron taught me.

"Belief is a strong thing; it can make impossibilities possible. Many things are possible when we believe them to be. Belief is one of the strongest things driving us forward. Belief is what propels science and invention. My Master taught me that…"

"He sounds wise…"

"He was…"

"I want to believe that no matter what happens they'll all get their happy ending and so will I…"

"I think that is a wonderful thing to believe in…"


	4. Prowl Cares

TFA: Youngling

Ch.4~ Prowl Cares

Rolling over I onlined my optics, it was morning, looking toward the tree I saw no one there. Sitting up rubbing my optic I scanned the room; Prowl wasn't in here. Hopping off the berth I entered the main area of the base, no one here either. I began to check each room of the base but still no one. What was going on?

Heading back to the entryway I heard something, racing out I saw them driving toward the base. Something didn't feel right, they all pulled up and transformed their expressions told it all. Something bad happened, the Cons on the planet must have caused trouble. Still, they should be able to handle it, right?

"Sorry Star, Decepticons were causing trouble again," Optimus stated.

"It's okay, why are you even apologizing," I replied, he reached and patted my helm.

"For leaving you alone." He responded, I smiled at him.

"That's okay, besides I just woke up a bit ago." I soothed, he went in and Prowl came over scooping me up. "Powler is something else wrong?"

"I think the pressure is getting to everyone. We aren't exactly the best to deal with Decepticons." He replied, I looked up at him confused. "Optimus is the only one part of the elite guard, the others are repair bots and I'm a cyber ninja, not the typical team that fights Decepticons."

"Oh… Well, then I can help, as I said I was taught how to fight, plus I'm pretty tough." I replied knocking my chassis with a fist.

"Why the offer is appreciated, you're far too young to fight." He stated, I hopped out of his servos.

"I can fight, I mean it. I'm not the average youngling you know." I argued, he knelt down and rubbed my helm.

"I know you're not, but to be honest it would feel right to let you help." He replied, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"There's nothing they could really do to hurt me, Rache said my armour is way tougher than yours and my weapons are way more powerful too." I rebutted, he frowned. "I want to help; I can do something here…"

"While you're here I am watching over you, and I say no fighting Decepticons unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" He ordered, I went to argue but he raised his servo and shook his helm.

"Fine…" I muttered; he rubbed my helm.

"Good feme." He soothed.

(Later)

"Wow!" I exclaimed; how could she do this?

"Isn't it cool, the All Spark gave me this, it can supercharge the and fix the bots when they get hurt. Pretty cool, right?" she replied, wow, I wish one of the relics back home was like this.

"We had stuff like this home, but not nearly as cool. One could let you phase through stuff. Smokey used it to survive the destruction of our base and save Opmis." I rambled, she looked at me giddily.

"Cool!" she squealed.

"What you guys up to?" Bee called; Sari motioned him over.

"I was showing the key to Star, she told me they had something in her world that let you walk through walls and anything else. How cool is that?" Sari explained, Bee light up.

"That is so cool! Did I get to use it in your world?"

"No, it was Smokescreen's thing, you were more of the strong silent type back in my world."

"Lame! Smokescreen was cooler than me, wasn't he?"

"Hehehe, no, you were the cool one. In my world you were the ace scout, you could do almost anything. One time you stole something right from Megatron's servo and got away with it."

"From Megatron, really?"

"Uhuh."

"Wow, you sound way cooler in her world." Sari chimed.

"Hey! I'm plenty cool!" he yelled; Sari laughed at him.

"Bumblebee Decepticon activity! We need to head out!" Optimus called; Bee let out a groan.

"Coming Boss-bot!" he replied, he got up and head to meet Optimus.

"Those Cons are getting more annoying," Sari commented, I nodded.

"I would help but Powler said I'm not allowed," I stated.

"He's not your dad you don't have to listen to him," Sari replied, I shook my helm.

"He's looking after me, and he's only looking out for me. I should respect that…" I explained, she looked at me confused. "Back home I used to sneak out and do stuff against Rache's wishes. All I did was worry him… One time I got hurt… He was so mad, but not at me, but at himself… So, I decided I would behave, I didn't want him to blame himself for my mistakes…"

"Wow, you're really mature," Sari commented, I smiled at her.

"I don't want to burden the people who look after me. None of them asked to have to look after me…"

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Everyday…"

(Prowl's POV)

"Stargazer?" I called, entering my room I saw her sat under the tree her face buried her thigh-plating. "Stargazer are you okay?"

"It was my fault…" she muttered, I walked over and sat next to her. "Sire and Carrier died because of me… Sometimes I wonder why I'm allowed to be alive… So many died, I should have died too…"

"I don't think that's true, it's hard when you lose someone, you want to take their place. But that won't bring them back… I think people who care about you would be so happy to know you're still alive… What happened wasn't your fault." I hushed, I put a servo around her pulling her to my side. "What would make you think what happened was your fault?"

"Sire died to make sure Carrier and I had time to get on the ship. The ships would have been gone in enough time if I didn't come into the world during the exodus… Carrier died to get me into a stasis pod, Megatron wouldn't have killed him if he didn't have to do that… If I wasn't born, they would have been able to get on the ships and they would have been fine. Carrier wouldn't have been so sad; he wouldn't have cried so much… He missed Sire so much, he only held on because of me…"

"None of that was your fault, creators will do anything for their creators… I would have done the same things as your creators. I would gladly die if it meant saving Jazz from certain death. And I know I would do the same thing for our creation. Your creators must have been so happy they were able to save you. They were probably waiting for you to born, they must have been so eager to have you. You're the proof of their love for each other and their hopes for the future." I exclaimed, she turned and hugged me burying her faceplate in my abdominal-plating. "They loved you as much as they loved each other."

"I loved them so much… But they're gone… I never even got to tell them that…" she cried; I rubbed her backstruts.

"They know Star…" I hushed, she continued to sob as I rubbed her backstruts. "Let it all out…"

She continued to sob; it broke my spark to see her so heartbroken… All I wanted to do was pull her close and shield her from anything that might hurt her. For a while now, every time I saw her smile it was like seeing Jazz smile. Seeing her cry hurt my spark, she reminded me so much of Jazz… It was like looking at our creation, but we've not had one yet…

The more time I spent with her the more I felt like she was a part of me… When she offered to help us fight it made my spark skip a beat. I could never allow that, the thought terrified me to my core. Maybe it was because she was our alternatives child but to me, she was like my creation. She has only been here a little over a week now and I saw her like this… Somehow, I feel Jazz would feel the same way if whenever he meets her.

"Don't worry I'm here with you…" I hushed, picking her up I cradled her to my chassis. "I'll always be here for you…"

(Stargazer's POV)

I sat up in the berth, I felt something around me, looking down I saw Prowl's servo was over me. I smiled as I looked to my side to see him sleeping, he was on his side on servo thrown over me and the other one was tucked under his helm. I must have fallen asleep during my breakdown earlier.

Prowl was good to me, he looked after me, I wonder if this is what he would have been like back home… I liked it here, I liked having Prowl looking after it was like he never died… But he's not my Prowl, he's not my Sire, and I need to stop thinking of him like that. He's looking after me, but I'm sure he'll be relieved when he doesn't have to babysit me anymore.

I wonder what's gonna happen to me if I can't go home where will I stay? Optimus told me to tell any other Autobots I was a Princess so maybe the royal family here would set me up with a place and hire bots to look after me… Or maybe they'll send me to, what are they called again, oh, orphanages, I think Cybertron would have them.

Looking at Prowl again I frowned harder, leaving Prowl will be hard. So, would leaving Earth, being on Cybertron will be weird. Back home thinking of returning to Cybertron sounded so wrong, why go back to a dead planet. Yet here it was full of life and bots who were free from war. Maybe I could stay here, Earth is a nice place, so familiar…

"Stargazer?" Prowl stated, I jumped as I saw him wake up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I replied, he pulled me back to lay next to him.

"You're still young you need your rest." He soothed; I couldn't help but smile at him. "Want a story?"

"Yes please," I admitted, he smiled.

"Before time began there was the AllSpark, it was the only thing to exist for a period of time. Many say that all life and the entirety of the universe was created by the AllSpark. No one knows why but it spread its power and soon life and the universe came into being. It is said that possessing the AllSpark is similar to possessing the power of everything to exist and ever exist. For many eons, it was lost to us, laid somewhere in the cosmos." He explained, I cuddled closer to him as I began to slip into recharge. "It is said that when the AllSpark is found it will either bring peace to the universe or it will end it. But I think it will bring peace. I think that it belongs to no one and it never will…"

(Prowl's POV)

I looked down and saw Stargazer had fallen into recharge her plump cheekplate pressed against my chassis. One small servo was curled around her stomach and the other was gripping my chassis loosely. Her visor was dim and I could see the faint glow from her optics underneath.

I wonder why she wears a visor; it seemed her optics are fine. Looking closer I could see writing etched on the side of it. Leaning closer I was able to read it, it said 'Jazz', did it below to Jazz? I traced a finger over the glyphs, so she wore it because it was something, she had from him.

Gently I unhooked her visor to slide it up. Her Optics were closer but there was a faint golden glow peeking through. Golden optics?! Slipping the visor back down I hooked it back on her face. Best the others not see this… Autobots were meant to have Blue optics, no other color… I wonder if this was the same in her world… Maybe a sigh you were of a lower class…

I don't think anyone will ever question her need for a visor, they are rather common. I shall have to explain this to her, but so far, she had been careful not to show her optics. She may already know, but it's best to tell her. I do not want her to get hurt for something as stupid as her optic color.

(Stargazer's POV)

"Star, I want you to make me a promise." Prowl stated holding my shoulderplates, I nodded. "I want you to keep your visor on, don't take it off."

"Why?" I asked, I saw him frown a bit.

"Your optic color…" he stated, so it was like back in Carrier's time.

"Is it cuz they'd think I'm a Decepticon?" I quizzed, he nodded. "What about you, you wear one, is it the same for you?"

"I am actually practically blind without my visor." He admitted, so it was humans with glasses. "Jazz wears one for similar reasons, his optics are sensitive and need a visor to protect them."

"So, should I say that?"

"Yes, I think that is for the best."

"Okay…"

He reached over and rubbed my helm; he must have noticed my optic color during my breakdown. I guess things are different here but, in some ways, still the same. Reaching up I traced the glyphs on the side, I wonder if Carrier ever felt upset having to wear this. He pulled me into a gentle hug and I leaned into him.

"Good feme…" he soothed; I buried my face into his chassis. "I'm here for you no matter what…"

He didn't mean that…


End file.
